I Won't Tell You That I Love You, Kiss Or Hug You
by NotAnAngel97
Summary: A Poker Night at the loft does't exactly go to plan when Peter and Stiles decide Derek nreds cheering up. The rest of the pack jump on board quick enough. Or Derek is a sourwolf, Isaac is marvellous and puppy piles are awesome. Rated T for safety


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or this song.**

**A/N: This is fourth installment in the series In Which Life Is A Musical. A couple minor references to the other stories, but you can read this on it's own. I would recommend the other ones however, if you enjoyed this.**

* * *

As with most things, Derek blamed Peter. After all, it was his uncle's idea to host a poker game on pack night. It was then his idea to supply copious amounts of alcohol. With a bunch of loud, obnoxious, drunk, underage, teenagers invading Derek's loft, blasting music from Stiles' iPod and eating all his food, Derek was really resisting the urge to pull a Peter and go on a murder spree. Movie night was one thing. At least they stayed quiet enough during that, saving the loud arguing for afterwards. Poker night was a nightmare.

Jackson was yelling that Scott was cheating. Stiles was throwing crisps at Peter, who was trying to catch them in his mouth to middling success. The problem was not Peter's skill but Stiles' throwing. Isaac was stacking his chips in an exceeding tall tower that was going to collapse any minute. Danny, who was newly involved with the whole werewolf business, was trying to mediate between Scott and Jackson. Lydia and Allison were ignoring the boys and chatting amongst themselves. And Derek? Derek was growling and cursing the day his uncle ever bit Scott.

And then Derek noticed Stiles. He was tapping his fingers against the table in the most distracting manner possible and humming annoyingly under his breath. He caught Derek glaring at him.

'Are you PMSing or something? Your Sourwolf is showing.' Derek growled even louder, the sound becoming more feral. Stiles just rolled his eyes. 'Oh, c'mon on. You don't scare me anymore. Ok, maybe a little, but still. Lighten up!' Peter shook his head, laughing.

'Stiles, I think we should show my nephew how to lighten up,' he said evily, because he's Peter and he says everything in a mixture of creepy, evil and sassy. Stiles grinned. 'And I know exactly how to.' He raced over to his docking station and turned up the volume. He started to sing.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please,_

_Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me _Peter:_ I love it_

_Love game intuition, play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Danny's head shot up. If he played his cards right, Stiles may dance again. He still had dreams about the sweat dripping down those abs… Anyway, at the risk of fulfilling every gay stereotype ever, he actually loved Lady Gaga.

Danny: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh! _Stiles: _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,' 'I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.'_

Lydia and Allison were bopping their heads along, and when it came to the chorus, the girls decided to give the boys a treat. Leaping up, they began to dance along to the music, shaking their hips to the beat. They started to sing as well.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face._

Peter: _She's got me like nobody!_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face._

Peter: _She's got me like nobody!_

Isaac was feeling a little bit left out. That was until Allison and Lydia yanked him to his feet and made him dance with both of them. There was something about him the two girls found utterly adorable. He was such a little puppy. Stiles grabbed Danny and pulled him close.

'Remind you of anything?' He asked cheekily, while Danny tried to focus on anything but that gorgeous body hidden under that ridiculous plaid shirt. He didn't have a crush on Stiles, but that didn't stop him from almost drooling over that fantastic body.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _Peter: _Mum mum mum math_

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face' 'Mum mum mum mah'_

Lydia and Allison dragged Jackson and Scott to their feet next. Scott was trying not to make a fool of himself while Jackson had no problem showing off. Jackson loved dancing, not that he would never admit to it. No, that secret was hidden in the same part of his mind that held the memory of drunkenly shouting at Stiles that he was hot. Peter leaned against the wall videoing the group of teenagers dancing in the middle of the loft. This was going all over Twitter.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me _Peter:_ I love it_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun._

Danny: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh! _Stiles: _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,' 'I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.'_

Stiles pushed Danny towards Isaac and the two began to dance together, awkwardly at first, until they found their rhythm. Everybody was paired up besides Peter, who was too busy collecting a year's supply of blackmail material on his iPhone and Derek, who was glaring at the group of drunk teenagers. How was this his life? He saw Stiles stalk over to him, looking like he was the predator for once.

'No.' Derek found himself say. 'No no no no no, nope, hell-.' Stiles dragged him to his feet and glared at him, daring him to protest. Derek opened his mouth to argue but then Stiles was pressed against him, and then they were swaying against each other. Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around the skinny teenager's waist. Stiles smirked against Derek's shoulders and rested his hands on his shoulders.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face._

Peter: _She's got me like nobody!_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face._

Peter: _She's got me like nobody!_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face _Peter: _Mum mum mum mah_

_'P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face' 'Mum mum mum mah'_

_'Mum mum mum mah' 'Mum mum mum mah'_

Isaac and Danny leapt up onto a table, startling everyone. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

'Shut up guys!' Danny yelled loudly. Then Isaac began to sing.

_I won't tell you that I love you,_

_Kiss or hug you._

_'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin._

_I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning._

_Just like a chick in the casino,_

_Take your bank before I pay you out._

_I promise this, promise this,_

_Check this hand 'cause I'm marvellous!_

He threw his hands into the air at that last line, and wobbling slightly, knocked himself and Danny off the table and sent them crashing into Jackson and Lydia. They knocked against Scott, who sent Allison tumbling to the floor along with him. As the six lay there, slightly out of breath and laughing, Stiles ran over.

'Puppy pile!' he yelled with glee, leaping on top of them, ignoring the good-natured curses. Derek couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. They all curled around each other and pulled the others close. Stiles looked over at him. 'Come join us Sourwolf!' he cried demandingly. Derek shook his head and sat down next to them. Scott and Lydia tugged him closer.

Peter laughed to himself as he sent the video of the group snuggling on the floor to multiple clouds. No way was he risking anything happening to this footage. Turning down the music to a low hum, he snapped a few more shots and left the flat. Hanging out with the pack was fine but sometimes he just needed an adult's company. He headed off to buy a bottle of whiskey. Maybe he could go have a drink with argent where he didn't have to worry if his glass was laced with wolfsbane.


End file.
